Key Pirates
The Key Pirates are a group formed and lead by it's Captain, Sora. Out of all the team's missions, their mission as pirates were one of the longest worldly missions ever. The Key pirates were named based on Sora's signature Keyblade. They were first called the Key Pirates by Rob Lucci after their battle with 1 million heartless finished by Sora's single attack. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a mutual cartoon like skull with a Keyblade behind the skull and a little crown from sora's necklace. Reputation Their first time as a pirate crew became known; as Sora sank 5 Navy ships in one blow. As the World Government saw them as nothing more than pirates, they failed to even identify the list of members or creatures. each and every member has earned their own reputations due to their actions in certain areas and/or to certain people. In the events at Marijois; they were accused of being too dangerous after they freed slaves around Luffy's time sailing the seas; and if it wasn't as bad enough as the Marines think, they witnessed one of Sora's great power he used on all the current Celestial Dragons after he was angry that they were keeping his "non-human trash" friends. Soon when being faced to face against Borsalino, and won, Sora and each of the crew members began known as the "Worlds Worst Outsiders" the worlds has ever seen. Crew The crew is mostly consists of an unusual team-up in the eyes of other people; beautiful montresses, little but powerful children, cute but supernatural creatures, unholy but gentle demons, mutants, zombies, one single destructive teen, etc. In other words, the crew is one of the liveliest Pirate Crews anyone's ever seen. * A small but skilled swordsman who carries a large keyblade * A magic Duck * A dog knight * A little energy blasting princess * Stylish Vampire * A child that summons spirits * A magic dog * A little boy that can open portals and blast beams * Undead teenage girl * sea girl * A zombie girl * a lady knight * an angel * dark angel * A gem child * green woman * a boy that's thousands of "monsters" in one * ninja * a fire-breathing man * an iron amazonian * a super plumber * A kid that's allergic to everything * a woman with horns growing out of her skull * a child with a black creature in body * a demon summoner * man with one wing * pretty angel boy * a smart alec bunny * a ghost boy * a sly headphone wearing punk * a mulit-task boy * a beautiful woman of "evil" light * a clumsy mechanic * a flying cat * a few werewolves * A so called dark teenage witch * a black crazy duck * an elf * a perverted demon * a cute spirit dog with power * a little red spirit cat * a ghost pirate * a group of monster turtles * two fairies * a white haired exorcist with a large left hand * A living weapon * a hungry pink thing * a strong "monstrous" Kid * a creepy gloom girl * a caotic bizzarr creature with multiple animal parts * a some tiny fairies * A clumsy destructive kid * A hair powered girl * a MAD girl * three pretty pink-haired sisters * A strong blue thing Members Subordinates In other worlds that spread throughout their news of their victory against Master Xehanort and his "pirate group", they have their own subordinates that are grateful for everything Sora has done for them. Parabellum.jpg|Parabellum Plumbers.jpg|Plumbers Providence.jpg|Providence Seto group.PNG|Seto Group Gremory_Symbol.png|Gremory Fairy_Tail_Banner.png|Fairy Tail Ki3dapalutenasarmy.png|Holy Warriors D-Team_Symbol.jpg|D-Team CULLENCOVEN.jpg|Olympic Coven Crew Strength They crew is one of the greatest and unusually strong pirates any person has ever seen, especially in the eyes of the Marines. Though despite their bizarre and idiocy of some of their members, they have proven to never be underestimated, no matter what their appearance or size. Each member has their own great strengths as they take down certain adversaries, marine members and creatures. Mostly focuses on how their actions and victories against Shu, Sentomaru, Bartholomew Kuma, whipping out three castles of the World Nobles, and controlling Dragons. Bounties Wanted Sora 2.png Wanted Draculaura.png Wanted Yugo.png KAEDE Wanted.png Wanted Crona.png Wanted Natsu.png Wanted Peridot.png Wanted Sofia.png Wanted Steven-U.png Wanted Frankie.png Joshua wanted.png Wanted Clawd Wolf.png Category:Sora's Team Category:Pirates Category:Groups Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Kids Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Protagonists Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Key Pirates